Doctor (Cyanide and Happiness)
The Doctor (real name: A. Paul Cramblemo) is the main antagonist of the Cyanide and Happiness short "The Prosthetic". He is essentially a mentally ill prosthetist that replaces his patients' limbs with wooden prosthetics, even if they are not needed, slowly turning them into furniture that he can use. He was voiced by Zach Prescott. Plot The short begins with a patient receiving a peg leg to replace a lost one. The doctor, who appears cheerful and friendly, finishes up the last few touches. The patient is concerned that it may be dated, but the doctor assures him that it's fine. The patient reluctantly agrees and leaves, but stumbles on his new leg outside and breaks his real one. When the patient awakens, his broken leg has also been amputated and replaced with a peg leg. He expresses that he finds it excessive, and the doctor replies that there's nothing that can be done and then gloats about his craftsmanship. However, when the patient gets off the table, he stumbles again and breaks his arms catching his fall. In the next scene, all of the patient's limbs are replaced with wooden pegs. The doctor admires his handiwork, but the patient declares that he cannot live like that. The doctor reluctantly and sadly offers an illegal solution, to which the patient agrees. The doctor then comforts the patient. However, in the next scene, it shows the doctor with the patient, whose body is now a wooden plank. The doctor saws off the patient's head and throws it in the trash with the other limbs. He then has a small table that he proceeds to place magazines on top of. He then looks out into his waiting room and visualizes a group of waiting patients as a dining room set, a man as a coat rack, and a woman and her infant as a dresser and lamp. He then cryptically asks who is next. Personality The doctor appears at first to be cheerful and friendly as well as optimistic and generous. However, this is all just an act to trick his patients. In actuality, he is homicidal and sadistic, enjoying his killing of others and driving them to the point of desperation. Appearance The doctor appears as an older man with slicked dark gray back hair and glasses with black, rectangular frames. He wears a white lab coat over a dark grayish-blue shirt with a light blue tie. Gallery Images Doc1.png|The doctor with the patient. Doc2.png|The Doctor's evil grin. Videos The Prosthetic - Cyanide & Happiness Shorts Trivia *His full real name is shown briefly on the sign outside his office door, though it is blurry. **However, the credits simply refer to him as "Doctor". *It is unknown why he does not simply make furniture instead of killing, though it can be assumed that he is mentally ill and sadistic. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Elderly Category:Psychological Abusers Category:One-Shot Category:Paranoid Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator